


In the flesh

by IvyMike



Series: Watchmen Pegging [2]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Multi, Pegging, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-OT3, Shame, Voyeurism, disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMike/pseuds/IvyMike
Summary: Rorschach watches Laurie pegging Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short fill for a prompt on the watchmen kinkmeme. The prompt was:
> 
> Laurie pegging Dan. Rorschach can watch, if you like.

Rorschach knows they can see him. If they had any shame they'd tell him to leave, but they don't so he has every right to watch. It's disgusting and immoral, but he's already witnessed so much that it makes no difference whether he stays or leaves.

  
Daniel is on all fours on the floor, his bare hands and knees dragging across the carpet with each violent thrust. Laurel pulls his hair with her teeth and whispers something in his ear. Rorschach can't make out what it is, but it drives Daniel crazy, making him buck back into her. Both of them are moaning wantonly and he knows everyone in the building can hear it. The walls here aren't paper thin like the tenement he used to live in, where he could here the noise of fornication day and night and used to put a pillow over his ears to try and block it out, but they're making up for that by being louder than any of his neighbors.  
  
There's so much naked flesh - Laurel's breasts and Daniel's stomach and both their asses - moving obscenely, heaving and rippling and jiggling. He wishes the smacking noise of their bodies colliding and the squelching sound of the unspeakable was covered up by the moaning instead of this disgusting symphony the sounds make together. Fingers everywhere, groping, rubbing, pinching and poking. They contort to face each other and kiss, tongues wriggling like maggots infesting a carcass. He really wants to leave now, but he really wants to stay too.  
  
He sticks a hand down his pants and gingerly touches himself through his underwear. The thin layer of cloth is not much of a barrier and he instantly feels like scrubbing the skin off his hand. He vows to shower when this is over. Terrible thoughts fill his mind, filthier than the spectacle in front of him. He imagines his own body added to the writhing flesh heap, running through different configurations of things going where they shouldn't and the sensations they would bring to him, although he really has no idea how any of it would feel.  
  
Somehow Laurel manages to climax, crying out Daniel's name. Rorschach doesn't understand how that's possible, but he's heard women fake orgasm sometimes and wonders if that's what happened. Daniel is next to finish, cumming on his own flabby stomach. It's grotesque, and also the hottest thing Rorschach has ever seen. He has been silent up until now, but he groans, a guttural noise that would give him away even if they hadn't already seen him. Semen fills his underwear and soaks through the thin cotton, dirtying his already contaminated hand.  
  
He curls up on the floor and closes his eyes, trying to pretend he's somewhere else and that none of this happened. He didn't just watch his best friends fornicating unnaturally, didn't touch himself, didn't fantasize about joining in and being sandwiched between their bodies with his cock inside Daniel and Laurel fucking his ass. He _didn't._  
  
"It's OK buddy." Daniel - still naked - has scooped Rorschach up in his arms. "We don't mind that you were watching. It's OK."  
  
Despite his normal aversion to physical contact Rorschach feels better with Daniel's touch, and slightly less filthy. He keeps his eyes shut and lets Laurel hold him too. The three of them stay on the floor cuddling until they decide to get clean. It turns out they all fit in Daniel's shower - he'll remember this the next time he gives into his urges, but until then he sees nothing sexual about it, just enjoying the pleasant sensation of warm water washing the filth away and the company of his two friends.


End file.
